Free Day
by forensicsgirl02
Summary: How will Ryan spend his day off? Please Read and Review. [CaRWash]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own this though I wish I did.

**Ship:** CaRWash

**Summary:** How will Ryan spend his day off?

**Author:** forensicsgirl02

**AN:** I just thought of this when I was doing chores and I was wondering what it was like to have a whole day to yourself. This is the first time I've written a romance fic, so it might not be that good. This is for all the CSI:Miami and CaRWash fans out there.

**Free Day**

A Hummer parked near the beach and a man got out, but this time he wasn't carrying the silver box or kit as it was called. He was dressed casually in jeans and a short sleeved polo and sneakers. Ryan smiled at the thought of having the whole day free, but truthfully he was a little freaked out since he didn't exactly know what to do. He just decided to hang out at the beach, since he knew there were a lot of great beaches in Miami and well people always said it was fun. He gazed around at the people surfing, mothers with their kids and the usual flock of well beautiful women sunbathing in their bikini. He smiled again to himself just thinking about it. He spotted a diner and he decided that he was hungry, so he headed their. He was on his way when a Frisbee hit his head and being a good sport about it despite the teenagers indifference he threw it back. He only stopped for a few seconds to throw it back, but he was thankful he was hit by a Frisbee because as soon as he turned around he spotted a blond girl with the most beautiful smile and green eyes.

"Calleigh!"

"Ryan." Calleigh said flashing her irresistible smile at Ryan.

"Are you here on a case?" Ryan asked noticing the kit Calleigh was carrying.

"No, actually Eric just returned my kit, since he left his yesterday."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's my day off"

"Any plans?"

"No, not really. You?"

"I was just about to head to the diner. Wanna come?"

"Sure, that would be great."

Ryan and Calleigh headed to the diner, and sat on the stools on the counter since all the other tables were filled.

"What would you guys like?" the waitress said handing the menus to Ryan and Calleigh.

"I'll have the waffles and chocolate shake." Ryan said handing the menu to the waitress.

"I'll have the same thing." Calleigh said.

"What brings you to the beach." Ryan said.

"I had no idea where else to go. I was thinking about spending time at home, but I got bored."

"I thought that the beach was like the perfect place to go to, but when I got here I had no idea what to do."

"Here you go." The waitress said handing Ryan and Calleigh their meals.

"Thanks." Ryan and Calleigh said at the same time.

A few minutes after the waitress handed Ryan and Calleigh their food a man dressed as a clown came in.

"Another party, Ben?" the waitress asked the man.

"No, the carnival."

Ryan glanced at the clown and got a great idea.

"You don't have any plans do you?" Ryan asked Calleigh.

"Not exactly."

"Well I have a great idea. Do you want to go to the carnival?"

"Sure, I haven't been to one in a long time."

"Let's go then." Ryan said placing $100 on the counter.

"Don't you want to wait for the change?" Calleigh said spotting the $100 on the counter.

"C'mon, we don't have much time."

"It's only 10 in the morning."

"Time's fast when you're having fun." Ryan said heading to his car.

"I'll drive." Ryan said opening the door for Calleigh.

Ryan started the engine and turned on the radio happily tapping his foot to the Snow Patrol. Traffic wasn't bad that it took them only a few minutes to get there. Ryan bought the tickets.

"What do you wanna do first?" Ryan asked Calleigh.

Ryan didn't wait for Calleigh to answer, but spotting the cotton candy stand he dragged her there.

"I can't believe I forgot to buy cotton candy."

"You know we just got here." Calleigh said as Ryan handed her the pink cotton candy. 

"A trip to the carnival isn't perfect without these." Ryan said stuffing some cotton candy into his mouth before speaking again, "It's like an unspoken rule you know."

"I haven't been to the carnival since I was 7, so I guess I missed all the rules.

"What! How can you not miss the carnival all these years."

"I haven't really thought about it that much."

"Your not scared of the clowns are you?" Ryan said teasingly.

"Of course not."

"Let's ride the roller coaster first."

"Isn't that suppose to be the last thing we ride?"

"It's actually the first and the last is the carousel."

"Alright, but we might get sick before we even get to check out the rest of the carnival."

"Since we haven't actually eaten yet we won't. C'mon on unless you're scared." Ryan said smiling."

"You're on." Calleigh said running to the roller coaster with Ryan right behind her.

The roller coaster started and to Ryan's surprise Calleigh raised her arms during the scariest parts of the ride. Even Ryan got a little freaked out during the ride along with the 10 other people in it.

"Hurry Ryan!" Calleigh said lining up again.

After another 4 rides, Ryan was already very dizzy and hungry.

"I'll buy you lunch." Ryan said after checking his watch and finding out that it was already 12:30 pm.

"The pasta place?" Calleigh said.

"Nope, the hotdog stand."

"Is that another rule."

"Technically yes. Hotdogs fills you up better than pasta and it's good. It's what people usually eat at the carnival, so they don't miss out on anything." Ryan said handing Calleigh her jumbo hotdog with onions, pickles, catsup and mustard.

"It is good." Calleigh said after taking a bite out of her hotdog.

"I'm glad you like it. So how come you haven't been to the carnival since you were seven?"

"I wasn't really a carnival type of person and my parents were too busy to take me."

"So you were the mall type?"

"Actually I was more of the nature type, you know the parks and the playground."

"You're not bored are you?" Ryan said a little worried.

"No, I'm really glad you took me to the carnival Ryan." Calleigh said flashing her irresistible smile again after noticing Ryan's worried look.

"Let's ride the octopus next." Calleigh said taking Ryan's hand and leading him to the octopus ride.

Calleigh insisted again on riding it several times which Ryan would generally have been annoyed if his nieces and nephew had done. Calleigh was different though, Ryan couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun on his day off.

"Let's try that game." Calleigh said seeing the shooting game.

"Ok, but you can't beat the master." Ryan said taking one of the toy shotguns.

"Oh yeah, watch and learn."

Ryan and Calleigh played thrice after Ryan kept losing and insisting that they keep playing, but stopped after Calleigh's protests.

"Thanks for the bear Ryan though I think I'm the one who's suppose to be handing this to you."

"The guy took mercy on my very hurt ego. You're the first girl that's beat me."

"The others probably weren't the Bullet Girl." Calleigh said smiling.

"We still have time, what do you wanna do next?"

"I only have about 2 hours left."

"I though it was your day off."

"It is, but I told H that I'd be in the lab later on to help them with the case."

"Are you still up for the carousel?" Ryan said.

"Of course."

Ryan and Calleigh got on the carousel.

"I had a really great time Ryan." Calleigh said her head leaning in closer to Ryan.

"I had the best time." Ryan said also leaning in.

Their lips were about to touch when Calleigh's phone rang.

"Duquesne." Calleigh said pulling her head back. "I'll be right there H."

"Sorry, Ryan I have to go." Calleigh said getting off the carousel.

"It's okay, maybe we can do this again some other time."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Ryan said smiling at Calleigh.

**FIN**

**AN: **It didn't really turn out the way I wanted it, but I'm glad I finally finished it. Don't forget to review even if you think it sucks. Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
